Capsules are typically used as a dosage form to deliver a variety of pharmaceutical compounds, dietary supplements and the like to a subject. The capsules generally include a body and a cap, with a fill material charged to the body portion. The cap fits over the body to enclose the fill material within the capsule. The cap and body engage one another by virtue of a locking mechanism. Several types of locking mechanisms are available such as a ridge mechanism, friction mechanism and pin mechanism. Elements of these locking mechanisms often include a pre-lock ridge, ventilation and a final lock ring.
The fill material can have any of a number of forms such as a liquid with solids in suspension therein, a powder, a hot melt, or pellets. In some instances, the fill material can be charged to the capsule body at room temperature, while in other cases the fill material is heated prior to being received by the capsule body where the cap and body can become unlocked. During the fill process, the capsule can become elongated, particularly when the fill material is heated above room temperature. Thus there is a need within the pharmaceutical, dietary and food industries to regulate or control the internal pressure of filled capsules whereby instances of capsule elongation are reduced or eliminated, thus resulting in an increased yield rate of acceptable filled capsules.